Eternal Night
by Beth A. Cullen
Summary: Capítulo 2- Luego de la perdida de su novio, Hermione debe salir adelante para combatir una nueva amenaza , mientras un nuevo integrante llega al Ministerio, un joven pálido y extraño que parece odiarla sin razón alguna.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

- Ok, entiendo que estés en tu período necesito estar sola, pero TIENES que mirar a ese chico.

La castaña miró a su amiga con intriga.

-Disculpa?

- El de la barra, que no lo ves?- preguntó Kate con incredulidad.

-Mmmm

-Campera de cuero, vamos! No me digas que no resalta de la multitud, tiene ese no se que esta ahí mismo!

-Ok- dijo Hermione decidida - definitivamente me estas asustando.

Sonrió y miró hacia la barra buscando a ese supuesto galán. Campera de cuero negro, espalda amplia, pelo castaño oscuro.

-No esta mal

-Que no esta mal? Estas loca, en otros tiempos-comenzó a decir Kate, pero Hermione la detuvo.

-No, estamos en estos tiempos, te costó bastante sacarme del departamento, deberías saber que es muy pronto para que me fije en otra persona, menos alguien que no conozco.

-Bueno, eso puede cambiarse. Es el recién llegado al ministerio, esta trabajando con los aurores pero no se muy bien. Beth me dijo algo, pero ella lo escucho de algún lugar, y tu sabes como son los chismes

-Como es que nunca lo vi? No olvido fácilmente rostros.

-No se Hermione! No tengo respuesta a todos tus interrogantes! Se lo mismo que tu, debe trabajar fuera del ministerio, no en oficinas.

Hermione continuó revolviendo sin ganas su trago, el primero que tomaba en muchos meses. Miro a Kate, que tenia la mirada fija en alguien a quien no llegaba a ver.

-Puedes ir si quieres, de todas maneras pensaba en irme, la música está muy alta y estoy cansada

-No, no voy a

-Por favor? Si quieres quedarte, hazlo, si? En serio no tengo ningún problema.

-Hasta mañana entonces- respondió un poco triste su amiga.

Hermione sabia que Kate intentaba hacer todo lo posible por animarla, y lo apreciaba mucho, pero queria ir de a poco, empezando a tomar el gusto por las cosas de antes, como por ejemplo las salidas con su amiga.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el camino no estaba libre, no reparó en esto hasta que atropelló a uno de sus obstáculos.

-Perdona yo

Miró hacia arriba y pero no llego a ver mas que la campera de cuero negro. Cuando debería haber llegado a la cabeza, el joven ya se había marchado. Miró a un lado y hacia otro, nada.

Ooook, entonces, alucinaciones: comprobado.

Una vez en la puerta de su edificio, Hermione entró, sacó las llaves y se dispuso a subir al ascensor. Presionó el 7, y esperó, apoyándose en la pared y descansando su cabeza en ella también.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar la casa exactamente como la habían dejado, con la mesa aun puesta y los restos de lo que fue la comida en ella. Se había olvidado completamente de limpiar antes de irse ya que estaban apuradas.

Dejó la cartera en el sillón, se cambio a su ropa de cama y se dispuso a limpiar.

Era muy entrada la madrugada cuando Hermione en sueños escuchó la puerta y a Kate, que entraba a su habitación y luego al baño.

Se incorporó en su cama cuando escuchó a Kate a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Mañana SI te quedaras- dijo la cabeza rubia saliendo del marco de la puerta.

-Mañana? Pero si ya sali hoy!

-Mañana querida mía, es sábado, los sabados tambien se sale, y hoy te fuiste media hora luego de entrar, lo cual no cuenta, asi que tienes que salir.

Hermione no dijo nada y se quedó mirandola.

-Por favor?

-Si, capitán.

-Así me gusta, que duermas bien.

Apenas Kate cerró la puerta Hermione se acostó, y procuró dormir con el sonido de las ramas pegando en la ventana.

-Hice café!! Quieres un pocoo?!

-En un minuto, gracias. Sabes? No hace falta el griterío- respondió la castaña divertida.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Mirándose en el espejo prestó atención a sus ojos. Marrones como el chocolate, mostraban un poco de tristeza, que hasta ella podía notar. Sin quitar la mirada del espejo abrió el agua fría, se inclinó y se mojo con ella. Le encantaba lavarse la cara con agua fría apenas se levantaba, además de despertarla, hacia que su piel luciera mejor.

-Que tienes planeado para esta tarde, Herm?- preguntó a su amiga alcanzándole a la vez una taza de té.

-Pueees quizás ir a comprar algún vestido para salir hoy, me cansé un poco de la ropa vieja y tengo ánimos de ponerme un vestido.

-Genial! Que color?

-Eso ni idea, quieres venir conmigo y haces de policía de la moda?

-No puedo- contestó desanimada- le prometí a Beth que la ayudaría a pintar su departamento. Pero confío en que lo harás bien. Pero te conozco, no elijas algo muy cerrado, necesitas un escote de vez en cuando Herm.

-Jaja, no lo creo, veré que me gusta.

-Bueno, debería ir yendo, ya son las 12 y seguro toma una eternidad pintar el departamento. Nos vemos Herm, hasta la noche!

Y con el sonido de la puerta, Hermione se quedó a solas con sus mas odiados acompañantes: sus pensamientos.

Parada en frente de la repisa, tomó entre sus manos el marco caoba que contenía una foto que casi podía reproducir en su mente a la perfección de tanto verla.

Ella y Ben. Juntos en Navidad, esta foto había sido tomada por sus padres, ya que Ben era hijo de un amigo de la familia. Gracias a Dios, pensaba Hermione, que esta foto no se movía, si hubiera sido sacada con una cámara mágica, el proceso luego de perderlo hubiera sido mucho mas doloroso y muchísimo menos soportable.

Perderlo. Es tan horrible esa palabra, pero no hay otra. Se lo habían robado, los malditos mortífagos que criaban al próximo Voldemort. Ben era auror y trabajaba junto con Harry y Ron, aunque estos no lo conocían muy bien, murió en medio de una batalla cuando recibió en pleno pecho una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y fue a cambiarse.

Ya en la calle, guardó las llaves en su bolso y caminó buscando tiendas de ropa.

Todos los vestidos eran demasiado cortos y reveladores, o de colores muy fuertes, o de estampados muy extravagantes. Como siempre, nada de lo que ella buscaba.

Hasta que vió uno perfecto. Era por encima de las rodillas, a la altura justa, oscuro, resultado de una mezcla entre un color azul zafiro con combinaciones de encaje negro, un escote un poco exagerado para ella, y breteles finos. Su pulsera de plata combinaría muy bien con el vestido.

Entró a probárselo y le gustaba como le quedaba. Nunca le gustaba nada en ella, o por lo menos no la mayoría del tiempo. Pero este vestido era distinto.

-Me lo llevo- dijo la castaña decidida y con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, efectivo o tarjeta?

Nuevamente en la calle y feliz por su nueva compra, Hermione se dirigía al departamento, eran las cuatro de la tarde y le había tomado mucho tiempo conseguir un vestido de su agrado.

Luego de cerrar la puerta y dejar las bolsas en su cama se desplomó sobre el sofá a ver un poco de televisión, con la esperanza de buscar una película con la que entretenerse, pero como todo sábado en la tarde, no había absolutamente nada que valiera la pena ver. Optó por el canal de música y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió y estaba en un campo muy extenso, casi infinito abrazada a Ben.

-Ben! Te necesito, te extraño!

-No tengo mucho tiempo Hermione, es muy difícil intervenir los sueños de los mortales, ni siquiera se si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero queria decirte que no te preocupes por mi, estoy Hermione, Despierta Hermione.

-Que dices Ben?

-Hermione, Hermione despierta- esta vez la voz era de mujer, y una voz familiar, la de Beth.

-Hermione, por favor despierta, estas bien, no te preocupes.

Kate y Beth se miraron entre sí apenadas, Hermione estaba llorando y murmuraba su nombre.

-Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hermione, incorporándose deprisa y limpiando la humedad de sus ojos, avergonzada por sus lagrimas.

-Bueno, yo vivo aquí- contesto Kate divertida, tratando de ponerle humor a la situación- y ella- dijo señalando a Beth- vino para ir al bar, ya es casi la hora, Por qué no te bañas mientras nosotras hacemos una pizza?

-Buena idea- dijo Hermione- Vuelvo en un rato.

-Odio verla as no pretendo que haga como que nada pasó, ni tampoco que llore por los rincones todo el dia, es solo que es tan difícil!

-Díselo a ella.

-Lo se Me gustaría poder ayudar, pero parece que nunca digo lo correcto o las palabras adecuadas.

-No te preocupes Kate, que te hayas mudado es una gran ayuda para ella.

El agua caliente caía por su espalda, su cara, llevándose un poco de tristeza con ella. Decidió que esa noche iba a llevar el pelo liso. Decidió aplicarse un poco de poción alisadora, ya que funcionaba mejor en el baño.

Frotó el espejo con su mano para poder ver su reflejo. Tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, nada que un hechizo no pudiera arreglar. Se peinó y se secó el cabello para luego alisárselo con magia, quedando brillante y muy lindo.

-Ya casi está la pizza, quieren platos y cubiertos o solo servilletas?

-Servilletas.

-Servilletas.

-Servilletas entonces. Siéntense, ya está.

-Tienes el pelo muy lindo Herm, ya puedes poner tu propia marca de poción alisadora, la haces muy bien.

-No es mala idea, antes que ser secretaria de los aurores

-Sabes que es solo una fase, pronto estaremos en acción-dijo entusiasmada Beth, agarrando una rebanada de pizza y llevándosela a la boca.

-Puede ser. Esta pizza esta muy buena, la has hecho tu sola?

-Si consideras una extensión de mi brazo como parte de mi, pues si, yo sola.

-Si, sola con ayuda de Madame Kenmore, puedo ver su libro de cocina fácil desde aquí, jajaj, de todas maneras, te felicito.

-Gracias, no iba a amasar cuando estuve pintando todo el día, estoy cansada! Por cierto.

-Ese vestido es genial, me lo prestarás algún día?- Beth la miró suplicante.

-Seguro, entremos, no me siento muy cómoda aquí, siento que todos me miran feo, quizás el vestido es demasiado?

-Hermione, déjate de estupideces, estas espléndida, el vestido es perfecto, y si no te miran porque te comen con los ojos, es de envidia, no hay nada malo.

Entraron al bar y divisaron a sus amigos, Harry y Ron.

-Hola chicas, como estan?

-Bien- respondieron las tres al unísono.

Harry se acercó a Hermione para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche Herm- se alejó y le sonrió como solo el podía.

-Gracias-dijo ella ruborizándose.

-Quieres alguna bebida?

-Mmm, lo que tu estes tomando esta bien.

-Quieres Whisky de Fuego?

-Mmm, mejor no, creo que un Gin Tonic.

-Claro, ya te lo traigo.

Beth se acercó a ella mirandola de forma extraña.

-Estas nerviosa por algo?

-No me hagas caso, es muy estúpido.

-Pruébame

-Me siento algo así como, observada.

-Relajate, no seas paranoica, nadie te esta mirando.

-No en ese sentido, mejor dicho, vigilada.

-Relájate de todas maneras, estas aquí para divertirte, y Harry se esta asegurando de ello, que lástima que tiene novia, ustedes dos harían tremenda pareja.

Novia?

Hermione se había olvidado que Harry estaba saliendo con su amor de colegio, Cho Chang. Luego de que Ginny se marchó a Francia, Cho Chang volvió por Harry.

-Estas diciendo estupideces Beth Harry es como un hermano, lo conozco desde hace años y lo quiero, pero no creo que en ese sentido.

-Como digas

-Gin Tonic para la hermosa dama de azul.

Beth alzó las cejas y la miró claramente queriendo decir algo. Hermione solo revoleó los ojos y aceptó el trago.

-Gracias Harry.

-De nada Herm.

-Hermione!- llamó Kate, acercándose- el mismo chico de la barra de ayer, recuerdas?, esta ahí sentado, no se le ve la cara, pero se que es el. No te quita los ojos de encima- terminó entusiasmada.

Hermione miró hacia la barra, si, debía ser él, la vista del extraño estaba clavada en Hermione hasta que ella miró, luego la desvió hacia el trago en su mano y alrededor, como esperando a alguien.

-Pues no está mirando mucho ahora.

-De quien hablan? Hola cariño- Cho saludó con un beso en los labios a Harry- Hola a todos.

-Hola, como estas?

Todos respondieron al saludo y comenzaron a hablar. Hermione quería ver su cara que antes estaba oculta entre las sombras, pero cuando miró de nuevo, ya se había ido, solo quedaba su copa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La música empezó a sonar muy alto, Hermione saltó en su cama y sin abrir los ojos aun se levantó y caminó hacia el reproductor. Tanteó los botones en busca del grandote redondo y lo presionó. Silencio nuevamente.

Refregándose los ojos, caminó hacia el baño y se lavó la cara. Luego fue hacia la cocina, puso la cafetera en modo lento.

-Buenos días- saludaron Kate y Beth que estaban mirando televisión en el sillón.

-Buenos días, Cómo han dormido?

-Pues- dudó Beth.

-Beth piensa que había alguien fuera de la habitación, mirando a través de la ventana- dijo Kate divertida.

-Eso es ridículo- dijo la castaña riendo- estamos en un séptimo piso, además, quien se molestaría en intentar ver a través de la ventana?

-Lo sé, lo se, estoy loca, eso no es nada nuevo!

-Quizás lo soñaste-añadió Kate, acomodándose uno mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

-Eso creo. Hay café?

-Si, estoy haciendo un poco, me voy a duchar.

Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua para que se calentara.

Lunes, 8 de la mañana. El fin de semana se había pasado volando y hoy había que volver a trabajar. Odiaba esa oficina, pero no quería volver a trabajar en medio de la acción, luego de la muerte de su novio, le pidió a su jefe un tiempo fuera, no era la misma y no quería arriesgarse, así es como Hermione terminó trabajando allí. Kate trabajaba con ella, y Beth era parte de otra división.

Se dejó el pelo lacio con mas poción y se cambió para ir a desayunar.

-Quieres una tostada?

-Por favor- respondió Hermione agarrando una y llevándosela a la boca.

-Ahhh Lunes otra vez- suspiró Beth al llegar al vestíbulo- nos vemos chicas.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Subieron al ascensor y presionaron el botón de su piso. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Hermione vio como el hombre misterioso veía hacia donde estaba ella y esquivaba el ascensor, doblando hacia las escaleras.

-Ok, eso fue raro

-Que?

-No tiene importancia Nos vemos en un rato.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kate sonriendo- Hola Andrew, como estas?

Kate dobló en su puerta y Hermione la perdió de vista.

Su oficina no tenía mucho espacio pero contaba con un escritorio, un teléfono, computadora y una gran ventana por la que le encantaba ver la luna. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero cerca de unos estantes y se sentó mientras prendía la computadora.

-Granger.

-Hola, Robert. Puedes llamarme Hermione algún día?

-Pides demasiado- respondió bromeando- necesito que pases esta investigación a computadora.

-Por qué no lo haces directamente en computadora, Robert?

-No me llevo muy bien con esas maquinas.

-Ok, déjalo aquí. Algo mas?

Hermione salió a repartir unas carpetas que Robert le dejó antes de volver a trabajar a la computadora.

-No puedo ir a dejarle eso a Granger.

-Cómo que no? Qué dices? Claro que puedes! Ahora ve.

-Usted no entiende, no puedo, es en serio- Hermione escuchaba atenta, su nombre estaba en la conversación, así que le correspondía de alguna manera escuchar.

-Si, claro ahora, vete- dijo en tono de finalizar la conversación.

Hermione escuchó unos pasos y volvió la vista hacia su computadora, actuando normal. Escucho algo parecido a una inhalación y unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo aún sin levantar la vista.

-Disculpa- Hermione lo miró, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises con un tono medio verdoso, pero muy irritados, facciones delicadas como las de un angel y a la vez duras y pelo color chocolate oscuro- Debo dejarte -miró hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada de Hermione, la cual se preguntaba que estaba mal en ella o que había hecho para merecer ese trato- esto- levantó la mano y mostró unos papeles.

-Qué es?

-Permisos.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes dejarlos en el escritorio- dijo señalando con un movimiento la mesa.

-Si

-Estas bien? Estas un poco pálido...

-Si. Aquí tienes- dijo rápido el desconocido.

-Gracias- Hermione terminó de decirlo cuando ya salía a través de la puerta.

------

-Daba la impresión que sostenía la respiración cerca de mí, fue muy muy extraño.

-Quizás piensa que hueles mal.

-Muy gracioso Ronald.

-Quizás tenía mal aliento y no quería hablarte encima, como la gente que come ajo y luego

-No importa, solo quería compartir que es alguien muy raro y creo que me odia.

-Siempre que quieras podemos patearle el-empezó Ron, como siempre.

-Graaacias, pero no sonrió Hermione- No tiene razón para odiarme, ya se le pasará. Además, esa no es la solución a todos los problemas y lo sabes.

-Pedimos la cuenta?

-Claro- dijo Hermione sacando su billetera.

-No no, yo te lo pago, no te preocupes.

-Y que hay de mí?- preguntó Ron.

-Tu eres una dama?

-No, solo soy tu mejor amigo.

-Eres además una dama?

-No.

-Caso cerrado. Herm, quieres algo más?

-No, gracias Harry- respondió riendo- yo te invito a ti si quieres Ron.

-No, esta bien, solo quería molestarlo- dijo sacando su billetera.

-----------

-Ya sabes que vas a regalarle a Kate?

Hermione agarró rápido su celular y presionó el botón que llevaba al calendario, había un numero resaltado en negro a dos lugares del día que era.

-Lo has olvidado, no?

-Completamente- respondió apenada.

-No te entristezcas, aun hay tiempo!

-Si

-Tiempo para que?- preguntó Kate sentándose en la mesa.

-Para no perder la cabeza.

-Te tengo noticias, nunca la tuviste en su lugar- dijo la rubia bromeando y sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero.

Veamos un regalo para Kate algun libro? Mmm, zapatos, supongo que ropa, es lo que mas le gusta. Si, ropa. Quizás un vestido. Debería preguntarle a Beth que le va a regalar, así no repito regalos pensó Hermione a la vez que llegaban a la cabina de teléfono.

-Granger, Granger, estas radiante hoy.

-Que se te ofrece, Nick?

-Solo quería ver tus ojos chocolate el día de hoy.

-Disculpa?

-Que tienes muy lindos ojos- dijo sonriendo y mirando alrededor, luego a ella.

-Claro No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Por qué eres asi conmigo?

-Porque no confío en ti.

-Por qué no arreglamos eso hablando en compaa de una humeante taza de té?

-Te agradezco la invitación, pero prefiero decir que no.

Nick era bastante apuesto, tenía el pelo color castaño claro y ojos celestes. Desde el día que Hermione trabajó cerca de él, empezó a invitarla a salir y decirle lo bella que estaba, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Hermione y le hacia desconfiar.

-Como quieras Hermione, no pienso lastimarte si eso es lo que piensas.

-Imposible saberlo.

-Bueno, me voy Que tengas un buen día.

-Hooolaaa!

-Hola Beth.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se estiró.

-Qué hacía Nick aquí?

-Invitándome a tomar un té así aprendo a confiar en el.

-Y que le dijiste?

-Que no, claro.

-Por qué no?

-Porque no confío en su repentino interés en mi.

-He aprendido. Y no quiero salir lastimada, menos ahora.

-No creo que tenga ese tipo de intenciones. Creo que en verdad le gustas, solo que es un poco tonto en demostrarlo- dijo Beth riendo.

-Creo- continuó su amiga- que volveré a mi oficina, nos vemos luego.

-Me olvidé de preguntarte, Qué le regalarás a Kate?

-Un sweater y una camisa. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Hermione había pedido permiso a su jefe para salir antes y así comprarle un regalo a su amiga. Beth le había comprado ropa, pero ella le regalaría ropa para salir, Kate había dicho en algún momento que necesitaba un vestido.

Recorrió las vidrieras de las casas de ropa, buscando algo que le pudiera gustar a su amiga. Había un vestido corto, negro, con un escote que ya había visto en ella, ese podría ser, también le gustó uno rojo, sin tirantes, pero el que mas le llamó la atención a Hermione fue un vestido también rojo, corto, de satén, de corte princesa y a la cintura.

"Ese va perfecto creo yo, de todas maneras, lo puede cambiar" pensó Hermione.

Estaba un poco por encima del precio que Hermione esperaba pagar, pero Kate se lo merecía. Pagó en la caja y volvió al departamento deprisa ya que las chicas no iban a tardar en salir del trabajo.

1, 2, los números que mostraba la pantalla del ascensor cambiaban, 3, lo que Hermione no sabía es que había cierto joven dentro de su departamento, 4, cierto muchacho de ojos grises y verdes, con pelo marrón chocolate, 5, el cual miraba curioso los detalles, observando como vivía la gente de ese departamento.

El ascensor marcaba el 6 mientras el hombre sostenía cuidadosamente un portarretratos entre sus manos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al marcar el 7.

Hermione iba sacando sus llaves mientras el intruso dejaba la foto en su lugar e iba rápido hacia la habitación de Kate, la cual tenia una ventana que podría servir. Sabía que era ella, lo sentía.

Hermione sintió un ruido proveniente del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Chicas?

No, no eran las chicas, si fueran ellas ya habrían contestado, era algo más, o alguien más

Luego de atravesar la habitación con cuidado de no tirar nada, llegó a la ventana, la cual estaba dura, debía de estar cerrada hace un tiempo.

Hermione dejó la bolsa en su cuarto rápido y en silencio, sacó la varita y con su mano libre iba a abrir la puerta.

Estaba muy débil, levantar esta ventana no le hubiera hecho problema en otras condiciones, la podría levantar con el meñique si así quisiera, pero no era este el caso, debía levantar la ventana rápido, de lo contrario estaría arruinado, ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado, con la varita en alto y estiró la otra mano buscando la perilla de la luz.

La ventana cedió al momento que la puerta se abrió y el se deslizó rápidamente por la abertura, y saltó.

La luz iluminó la habitación desordenada de Kate, Hermione centró su atención en la ventana, la cual estaba abierta totalmente.

La caída fue limpia y suave, quedó agazapado en el suelo, como un gato que aterriza de pie. Miró hacia arriba y vio la luz encendida. Sin pensarlo más hecho a correr.

Hermione se acercó como pudo a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, no había nada, mas que el jardín del vecino. Metió la cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba entrar a Kate y cerró la ventana con magia, ya que cuando intentó cerrarla a mano no pudo. Estaba loca, paranoica mejor dicho.

- Hermione, eres tu?

-Si, me podrías decir en que estabas pensando al dejar la ventana abierta así? Pensé que había entrado alguien.

-Hermione, no me retes sin saber! desde que me mudé aquí, esa ventana no se abre- respondió seria Kate.

-Entonces alguien a estado aqu

Kate la miró preocupada y ambas miraron en dirección a su habitación.


End file.
